The physicians listed in this grant application constitute an organization entitled Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B (CALGB). The aim of this group is to collaborate in the prosecution of clinical investigaions in adult and childhood leukemias and solid tumors, multiple myeloma, lymphoma and Hodgkin's disease, to accrue large numbers of patients to such studies in order to clarify optimal programs as rapidly as possible and to improve total treatment of the patient with cancer through a commitment to multi-disciplinary studies involving radiotherapy, chemotherapy, surgery, pathology and psychiatry. Dr. Robert W. Carey is a member and senior investigator of Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B and will have the responsibility of coordinating the research activities of all the hospitals listed above who are currently authorized to participate in the activities of Cancer and Acute leukemia Group B - Boston Group. The Boston Group is a consortium of experienced hematologists, surgeons, medical oncologists, pathologists, internists, radiotherapists and surgical oncologists from a diverse group of Boston hospitals, all of whom are primarily concerned with clinical aspects of neoplastic disease and who desire to work together in a noncoercive effort to answer important therapeutic questions in cancer management by participation in clinical studies of CALGB.